Secrets and more secrets
by AnnabelleKarkaroff
Summary: O que aconteceria se uma garota aparentemente comum, descobrisse que vai para uma escola de magia? Foi isso o quê aconteceu com Annabelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets and more secrets**** [Original]**

Eu olhava pela janela da sala de aula, com persianas azuis, o céu estava branco, flocos de neve caiam como uma cascata branca...

O professor estava fazendo uma revisão para a prova, realmente não era uma aula muito interessante, mas as garotas só prestavam atenção por causa do deus grego em nossa frente, o professor Marcus parecia uma daquelas esculturas que se vê em livros de história, alto, forte e completamente lindo... De repente parou e olhou para a porta e então disse;

-Alunos, eu gostaria que dessem ao novo aluno, Seth Strauss... - ele entrou na sala com a cabeça meio baixa, mas eu podia ver que ele estava vermelho como um pimentão- se comportem, e mostrem a ele os seus modos, ou seja façam o que nunca fazem- toda a turma riu.

Algumas garotas começaram a cochichar, "Ai ele é lindo, não é?", "Com esse eu caso!", "Será que ele tem namorada?".

Claro ele era bem bonito, na verdade muito, seu cabelo era loiro e seus olhos castanhos, era um alto, usava um suéter marrom, uma calça jeans normal e um tênis preto. Ele era lindo, mas, eu acho que não precisava disso tudo, provavelmente ele estava ouvindo e por isso estava mais vermelho a cada segundo, logo depois percebi que o professor tinha voltado a dar a aula, e alguns alunos perto da cadeira dele o cumprimentavam... Logo foi a vez de Jamie. Jamie era loura de olhos azuis, entretanto tinha uma voz muito aguda, mas os meninos ainda babavam por ela...

Agucei os ouvidos para ouvir, e consegui, a voz esganiçada de Jamie ecoou por meus ouvidos:

-Olá, meu nome é Jamie- eu pude vê-la jogar os cabelos louros, lisos e perfeitos para trás, ele revirou os olhos- prazer em conhecer, tudo bem com você?

-Claro! Mas eu poderia agora parar com os cumprimentos? Eu preciso conseguir a matéria que perdi... -ele apontou na direção da lousa

-Claro... - ela respondeu com raiva, nenhum menino a havia rejeitado antes.

O resto da aula continuou como sempre, mas, eu não conseguia esconder as risadinhas cada vez que olhava para Jamie...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando o sinal do almoço tocou várias pessoas já sabiam sobre o aluno novo, e comentavam sobre ele, afinal não são todos os dias que se entra na escola um aluno novo no meio do semestre.

-Olá Belle!- era Natasha na fila... - guardei um lugar para você!- ela disse com entusiasmo

-Sou muito grata senhorita Natasha! Devo-lhe a minha vida!- disse com tom de deboche fazendo uma reverência, ela me mostrou a língua, Natasha não era somente minha melhor amiga, era também quase uma irmã de consideração...

-Bobona, vamos lá pra fora, por que aqui não tem mais lugar... – eu peguei um refrigerante, e um hambúrguer e a acompanhei até o pátio, estava nevando, mas, não muito forte, fomos até uma mesa que tinha cobertura e nos sentamos

-Você acha que o Matt vai? Quer dizer na excursão?- ela olhou para o outro lado do refeitório, lá estava ele, Matthew Summer, louro, bronzeado, namorado de Natasha, era jogador do time de futebol americano.

-Porque você quer saber se ele vai?- e eu explodi em gargalhadas, eu ri quando lembrei neles dois juntos no baile, que era o que ela mais queria, ele era alto e ela era baixinha, ele era louro, e ela morena, ele bronzeado, e ela branquinha, eram super diferentes- não se preocupe, ele não vai arranjar outra namorada, pelo menos não em cinco horas...

-Engraçadinha... - ela olhou para o outro lado do pátio e voltou a olhar para mim- o ônibus só vai chegar daqui à meia hora, que tal ficarmos enrolando no banheiro?

-Claro! – nos levantamos e na mesma hora Matthew se levantou e se aproximou de nós

-Oi linda!- ele beijou Natasha- te vejo no ônibus... – ele foi em direção ao ginásio

-Resposta: ele vai!- eu gritei, e ri quando ela saiu correndo atrás de mim

Chegamos ao banheiro e lá estava Jamie... E suas duas comparsas, Milly e Katty, duas garotas super diferentes, uma era loura, de cabelos cacheados, alta e de olhos negros, e a outra era morena e baixinha, tinha o cabelo liso e olhos castanhos.

-Olá Annabelle, como vai você?- as outras duas riram, elas sempre riam de qualquer coisa que Jamie disesse...

-Bem... e você?- eu ignorei

-Ótima, ainda mais agora que vou à festa de fim de ano com Jason Archer, e você vai com quem?- ela disse com falsa curiosidade

-Drake Kinsella... - eu tentei encerrar a conversa, mas ela continuou

-Aquele do time de futebol? Não foi ele que fez o time perder na ultima temporada, é?- ela disse em tom de zombaria

-Saia daqui Jamie!- exclamou Natasha, mas só piorou as coisas

-O quê foi a "Belle" não pode se defender sozinha? Ela precisa da guarda-costas? Ou melhor, guarda-cintura, pela sua altura, nem chega às costas dela... - ela disse para Natasha, aquela foi a gota...

-NÃO OUSE FALAR ASSIM COM A MINHA AMIGA!!!- eu me aproximei e disse num sussurro – entendeu?

Ela foi embora com raiva, ela sabia o que eu poderia fazer com ela caso se metesse com a Natasha...

-Ela tem medo de você... - eu pulei pra trás, era Clara, uma menina esquisita do primeiro ano- Porque você é a única garota tão popular quanto ela no colégio, e ela não quer perder o lugar de rainha da escola... - ela saiu, deixando Natasha e eu assustadas, olhando uma pra outra.

-Mas, é verdade... Bem você é uma das únicas garotas no colégio que é tão popular e bonita quanto ela...

Bonita? Eu me olhei no espelho, os cabelos cor-de-fogo caiam lisos e escorridos pelo rosto até a cintura, olhos verdes-claros tinham uma expressão de descrença, a pele, pálida como alabastro refulgia á luz da lâmpada... Eu nunca me achei muito bonita, parecia ter uns 10 anos, era um pouco baixa e magra...

-Eu? Bonita?- eu fitei a imagem no espelho- eu não vejo nada de especial...

-Mas os meninos sim, você não percebeu quantos garotos te chamaram para a festa de fim de ano?- ela me olhou incrédula, como se eu fosse de outro planeta

-Hum... Não... - eu a fitei ela tinha uma expressão de desapontamento, Natasha sempre ficava assim quando eu não sabia o nome de alguma banda, ou de algum menino ou não sabia o quê tinha acontecido em CSI...

-Miguel Wright, Thomas Harrison, Justin Newton... Os caras mais lindos da escola te convidaram e você não está nem aí!- ela berrou, ainda bem que o banheiro estava deserto

-Calma, pelo menos eu vou com o Drake- Drake era monitor do segundo ano, era muito bonito, tinha cabelos louro-escuros e olhos verdes, era bem mais alto do que eu e era bem-humorado, mas mesmo assim Natasha ficou emburrada até a hora do passeio

Quando entramos no ônibus, ela foi se sentar com Matt e eu fiquei sozinha, pelo menos por um tempo, logo o garoto novo entra, qual era o nome dele mesmo?... Ah sim Seth...

Eu achei que ele não viesse, ele se sentou ao meu lado e disse:

-Olá meu nome é Seth...

-Annabelle, mas pode me chamar de Belle...

-Hum... Você estuda aqui há muito tempo?- sorri internamente, ele estava tentando puxar assunto

-Não, só há uns dois anos... - respondi calmamente

-Legal... Pelo menos você não é uma aluna nova que não conhece ninguém, e entrou no meio no ano, e passou o dia todo vendo as pessoas a encararem como se fosse uma abominação...

-É eu sei como é, foi assim no meu primeiro dia... - eu tentei não me lembrar, mas foi impossível

-Bem, de qualquer modo é melhor paramos de conversar, a Profª Mendez irá fazer a chamada...

A viagem foi legal, todos estavam fazendo bagunça, e os professores tentavam ficar de pé no ônibus, estávamos indo a catedral de São Basílio, a professora de artes para podermos fazer um trabalho sobre as famosas cúpulas de lá... e blá, blá, blá...

Chegamos e Seth ficou ao meu lado:

-Acho que agora podemos falar... - ele sorriu

-A não ser que as cúpulas nos denunciem - brinquei

Passamos a excursão toda conversando, e finalmente voltamos para a escola...

-Belle!- gritou Natasha despedindo-se de Matt- Você já vai pra casa?

-Não, vou para o treino!- eu respondi igualmente alto, só de pensar que eu era uma líder de torcida e Jamie não, pensei que o que Clare disse podia fazer sentido...

-Ah tá!- ela se aproximou e disse- Bem então eu já vou!

-Tchau!- eu me despedi com um aceno, e fui em direção ao ginásio...

O treino acabou e eu estava exausta, passei direto pelo vizinho que me olhava por causa das roupas da líder de torcida e cheguei em casa. Minha casa era numa rua sem movimento, as casa eram protegidas por altos muros, e a maioria eram enormes, a minha não era uma mansão, mas era grande, era amarelo-mostarda, tinha quatro quartos, uma biblioteca, a sala de estar-jantar era bem grande, e nos fundos havia um jardim com piscina e uma portinha que dava para a floresta atrás de casa...

Eu abri o grande portão prateado e me lembrei, tinha que pegar a correspondência, fui até uma abertura na parede e vasculhei lá dentro, duas contas, um postal de minha tia que estava no Oriente Médio e uma carta marrom com brasão vermelho destinada a mim...

Estava escrito no envelope:

"Srta Annabelle Rosnovski Karkaroff Gianni

Jardim da frente

Rua Romanov

Moscou

Rússia"

"Que estranho" pensei.

Fui direto á cozinha e peguei um sanduíche na geladeira, me sentei e abri o envelope turquesa:

"_INSTITUTO DURMSTRANG DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA_

_Prezada Srta Rosnovski, gostaríamos de lhe informar que a senhorita tem uma vaga no Intituto Durmstrang de Magia e Bruxaria, as aulas começarão dia 1 de setembro, por favor, nos envie sua coruja até o dia 31 de julho._

_A lista de material está no verso desta carta. Todos os materiais podem ser comprados no Beco Diagonal._

_Igor Karkaroff_

_Diretor"_

Eu não estava entendendo, que história era aquela? Meu pai diretor? Beco Diagonal? Coruja?

Eu ouvi minha mãe abrindo a porta e fui correndo ao seu encontro, ela me abraçou e eu mostrei a carta:

-Bem eu acho que já estava na hora de falar sobre isso mesmo... – ela deu um suspiro e foi até a cozinha e deixou as compras lá, e seguiu para a biblioteca, fez sinal para que eu me sentasse em frente a lareira:

-Você se lembre que seu irmão foi para um colégio interno?- fiz que sim com a cabeça- Bem você vai para o mesmo colégio...

-Mas... - eu interrompi

-Bem Belle... Eu e seu pai somos bruxos...

-Bruxos?- eu perguntei surpresa, sabia que minha mãe devia estar mentindo... Tinha que estar mentindo...

-Sim... Querida você está bem parece meio pálida... FILHA!!!- a única coisa de que me lembro é que ouvi um baque surdo e tudo ficou escuro...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minha primeira fic!*.* espero que tenham gostado! esse cap. foi curtinho, mas, ainda tem muito mais!

Bjinhos e mandem Rewiews!!!!!!! Seu dedo naum vai cair, se cair vem cá que eu colo! 66'


	2. Chapter 2

OoOoOoOoO

Eu lentamente abri os olhos... Eu me assustei com a claridade, já era de manhã!? Eu tinha perdido a aula? Eu me levantei e fui correndo para meu closet, ao olhar para o relógio na parede vi que eram 7 horas, se eu corresse ainda poderia entregar o trabalho de artes, e... Então me lembrei, era sábado... Eu deitei de novo na cama, sem a mínima vontade de dormir, me lembrando do ocorrida na tarde passada.

Desci lentamente as escadas e encontrei minha mãe fazendo o café-da-manhã, só nessa hora fui perceber, estava faminta, sentei-me à mesa, esperando o que a minha mãe falasse algo, e então ela disse:

-Dormiu bem? Vamos ter um dia cheio hoje, é claro se você quiser ir para Durmstrang... - ela disse como se estivesse comentando o tempo

-Bem... Eu não sei... Gianni já sabe?- me referia ao meu padrasto, Lúcio Gianni, um empresário italiano, casou-se com minha mãe quando eu tinha 4 anos.

-Sim já sabe, e diz que seria ótimo você ir á Durmstrang, e então você concorda?

-Sim – e peguei um pedaço de torrada que estava na mesa – Então o que iremos fazer hoje?

-Iremos ao Beco Diagonal, você precisa comprar o material escolar, suas vestes e sua varinha... - ela iria continuar, mas eu falei

-Varinha? Tipo dos contos de fadas? Ah fala sério mãe!- mas por sua expressão ela estava falando sério

-Quer ver a minha?- ela colocou a mão no bolso do casaco que usava (estava muito frio naquela manhã) e tirou uma vareta do tamanho de uma régua, feita de madeira- Pena de Fênix, Mogno, 29 cm, comprei-a no meu primeiro ano em Durmstrang, foi na loja que conheci seu pai... - ela parou, eu sabia que ela não gostava muito de mencionar meu pai

-Bem que horas nós vamos? – tentei mudar de assunto

-Lá pelas 11:00, que tal?- ela me deu um sorriso, concordei com a cabeça, eu fiquei a observando, pelas fotos que eu vi de quando ela era mais nova não mudou muito, os cabelos ruivos desciam escorridos pelas costas até a cintura, os olhos azuis claros alegres, a pele pálida e as bochechas rosadas. Eu sabia por que meu pai tinha se casado com ela, mas o porquê de terem se separado acho que nunca soube...

Depois do café subi para o meu quarto, as paredes em um tom lilás, todos os móveis eram de madeira pintada de rosa escuro, havia um banheiro e um closet. Fui direto para o banheiro, precisava de um banho quente e um tempo sozinha, liguei o meu rádio e comecei a cantar:

_-__It's close to midnight__  
__something evil's lurkin' in the dark__  
__Under the moonlight__  
__You see a sight that almost stops your heart__  
__You try to scream__  
__But terror takes the sound before you make it__  
__You start to freeze__  
__As horror looks you right between the eyes__  
__You're paralyzed_

Abri a torneira e entrei na banheira, lá embaixo podia ouvir Gianni entrando, peguei um frasco sem nem saber o que era e coloquei um pouco do liquido azul-claro na banheira, recomecei a cantar:

_-__'Cause this is thriller__  
__Thriller night__  
__And no one's gonna save you__  
__From the beast about to strike__  
__You know it's thriller__  
__Thriller night__  
__You're fighting for your life__  
__Inside a killer__  
__Thriller tonight, yeah_

Ouço a porta do meu quarto bater, com certeza era minha mãe, Gianni nem ousaria entrar no meu quarto se a casa não estivesse pegando fogo ou algo do gênero.

-Filha! Com que roupa você vai?- pergunta minha mãe

-Não sei, depois eu escolho!- eu disse e ela saiu do quarto

A música acabou e eu fui me trocar, escolhi colocar uma saia jeans azul, um suéter roxo-acizentado e uma bota marrom clara, peguei meu notebook e desci as escadas, passei direto pela cozinha enquanto minha mãe e Gianni opinavam sobre o tempero do molho, fui até o jardim e me sentei na beira da piscina.

Busquei em meu site de pesquisa favorito algo sobre Durmstrang, mas não achei nada, decidi passar o tempo com alguma coisa fútil, achei um site sobre moda e fofocas, isso seria o bastante para esvaziar a minha mente.

Abri os olhos, eram 10:30, eu tinha dormido, fechei o notebook e fui para a cozinha, minha mãe já tinha almoçado e disse:

-Seu almoço está no microondas querida. Não demore muito, ainda temos muito o quê fazer.

-Tá bom!- eu disse pegando o prato no microondas, macarrão com queijo e nuggets- Vamos aonde primeiro?

-Vamos á Floreios e Borrões, depois vamos comprar um caldeirão, penas, pergaminho, tinta e um kit de poções, e suas roupas da escola.

-Caldeirão? Kit de Poções?- perguntei – Que tipo de aulas eu vou ter?

-Transfiguração, Poções, Artes das trevas, Feitiços, Astronomia, Trato das criaturas mágicas, Vôo, História da magia, mas você pode se inscrever também em Runas antigas, Aritmância e pode se inscrever no time de quadribol.

-Quadribol?- perguntei, queria saber o máximo possível sobre qualquer coisa que envolvesse magia.

-O jogo preferido dos bruxos, mas depois eu explico, agora temos que ir... -ela pegou um saquinho em cima do balcão da cozinha- Vamos?

-Vamos!- eu me levantei e a segui, foi então que me lembrei- Aonde é o Beco Diagonal?

-Em Londres, mas nós vamos usando a rede do Floo, pegue um pouco de pó- eu peguei um pouco do fino pó e minha mãe foi em direção a lareira – Faça o que eu fizer OK?- Ela lançou o pó na lareira e disse- BECO DIAGONAL!

-Mãe? – ela havia sumido- Bem... Fazer o quê, vou ter que tentar... BECO DIAGONAL!- eu senti como se estivesse voando passando por um túnel, até que caí numa outra lareira num lugar que parecia um bar, meio sujo, havia um homem num balcão negro que disse:

-Ah, então essa é Annabelle, Lizzie?- eu olhei para o lado e vi minha mãe rindo- Ela nunca usou pó de Floo, não é?

-Não, vamos Belle, temos que ir á Floreios e Borrões- eu a segui para os fundos do bar e chegamos á uma parede, minha mãe bateu em alguns tijolos com a varinha e a parede se abriu dando passagem á uma rua movimentada: O Beco Diagonal

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pra quem não sabe, (ou seja todo mundo ¬¬') o nome da mãe da Annabelle é Elizabeth Rosnovski, ela é sangue-puro e estudava em Durmstrang, OK.

Mandem rewiews!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^


End file.
